Shockwave's Prisoners
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Set after the events of the Animated series, several Decepticons manage to escape. And the first thing a certain one optic Mech does is to kidnap Bumblebee to be his personal slave but Bumblebee won't be the last. How will the Decepticon prisoners cope with being slaves? Read on to find out, an rp between me and shrineangel89, contains non con and spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This was written by me and shrineangel89._

_Warning: Contains non con and corporal punishments._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee slowly on-lined his optics. "Where am I...?" he asks. Looking around he realizes he's not at the base, but rather somewhere dark and clammy. In the middle of the room, there is a berth and across the room there is a communications system. He quickly gets on his feet to rush over to it, only to be jerked back and fall on his aft.

"What the frag?" he mumbled, rubbing his backside. Then he sees the chain shackled around one of his servos.

A little more than concerned, he sits comfortably, and tries to comlink Optimus, "Hey, Boss Bot, you there...?Hello? ...Prime?" that's weird, my comlink seems to be...deactivated."

He felt nervous and glanced back down at the shackle on his wrist. While he could believe that Ratchet or the boss bot might lock him in his room if he'd been acting up, they most certainly wouldn't chain him up. And besides, this wasn't his room and he had no idea where he was.

"Oh Primus," he mumbled, tugging at his shackle fruitlessly.

Bumblebee stopped his struggling when he heard heavy steps getting closer and closer.

"Wh-who's there? If you don't show yourself...I'll...make you sorry!" he said, nervously, his entire frame was trembling.

He tried to stand tall and look intimidating but it wasn't working very well. So instead he waited for whoever the footsteps belonged to reveal themselves. Out of the gloom, a large bot suddenly came and he gasped in shock.

The first thing he noticed was the Decepticon symbol proudly displayed on them. The second was that this bot did not appear to have a proper face, instead they had a large red optic in the centre of what should have been a face of some sort. Despite their size, they were not bulky like Bulkhead but had a lot of slim parts to them but were no less threatening.

It didn't take long to realize that his captor was Shockwave. But despite that, he didn't say anything. He was too afraid to. After all, he was the reason said Decepticon was sent to the stockades. So if Shockwave had escaped, did Megatron as well...?" Despite his nervousness, he said," Why did you bring me, he Shockwave?"

Shockwave said, nothing, as he just stared at the little bot on the floor. Bumblebee gulped, nervously.

Because he couldn't stand the choking silence, Bumblebee offered.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He'd heard Sari say this line several times and it seemed the best thing to say in this situation.

"You have caused me a great deal of strife," Shockwave suddenly spoke.

"You're not still upset about me getting you thrown in the brig are you? It was just a joke," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his helm.

"A 'joke' that will cost you dearly," Shockwave said, lifting Bumblebee up, by his neck. The smaller bot did all he could do, which was struggle.

"Lemme go," gasped Bumblebee, scrabbling at Shockwave's hand. Although with the shackle, he was still wasn't going anywhere.

"No," Shockwave said simply. "You do not give me orders."

"What? I'm not trying to give you orders! I just want down, fragger!" he knew that insults wouldn't get him anywhere, but Bumblebee wasn't known for his politeness. He struggled, but all he could do is kick the air.

"Just for that, you can have another shackle," Shockwave told him coolly, making Bumblebee gasp.

"What!? No, I don't want another," Bumblebee exclaimed, one was bad enough.

"Are you going to behave then?" asked Shockwave. Bumblebee would have argued that he would like it if he didn't scold him like a child, but knew the best thing to do would be nod and say, "Yes, I'll...behave."

"Good," Shockwave stated, lowering Bumblebee to the floor before stepping away from him and heading over to a cabinet. Bumblebee gave his shackle and automatic tug before asking again.

"Why did you bring me here? Where am I?"

"...You're in my private quarters. Unless you'd rather be a sex bot to another Decepticon."

"Wha?! Did you say sex bot?! No, fragging way!" Bumblebee snapped. Though, getting angry, was all he could do.

"I'm afraid the choice is not yours," Shockwave said idly as he rummaged around in the cabinet. "However, I am not unreasonable. If you please me, I will reward you."

"Reward me...by letting me go?" Bumblebee asks, hopefully.

Shockwave scoffed, "What do you think?"

"...So, what happens if...I give you trouble?" asked Bumblebee.

"You will be punished according to what you have done," Shockwave stated, finally straightening after finally finding whatever he'd been looking for. "When you are well behaved, I won't chain you up but when you are misbehaving, I will shackle you and if you continue to misbehave, you will be further shackled. That is only one thing I can do to you."

"What else could you do? I mean if you were going to offline me, I wouldn't even be here right now. So what else is there?" Bumblebee asked, a part of him didn't want to know, but that little voice in his processor was itching to know.

"Any privileges you have earned will be restricted," Shockwave told him, now fiddling with whatever he'd found. "And that includes your Energon ration."

Bumblebee grimaced, he really didn't like the sound of that. But Shockwave wasn't finished yet.

"If you really displease me, I will whip you."

"What?! You can't do that!" he said, involuntarily grabbing the bigger mech's servos,"I mean...please don't do that."

"As I have said before, it'll all depend on your behaviour. You're lucky, Bumblebee. Megatron wanted me to offline you. I had to do some...heavy persuading, so that is why you will obey me."

So Megatron was out as well. Bumblebee did not feel good about that but he had other worries right now.

"But why did you want me so much?" he asked. "And how did you get me?"

"While those fools, had gone out on their patrol, you were lift in the base alone. While there, I easily knocked you out. And as far why I want you, I'm not entirely sure. I mean, you're below par, maybe one of the weakest bots I've ever had the dissatisfaction to meet," Shockwave said.

"Well, if that's what you think, why don't you go frag yourself?! I mean, sorry!"

Even though Shockwave had no face, he still managed to glare. Bumblebee held up his hands, not wanting to get punished.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "But it's crazy, you just called me the weakest bot you've ever met and yet you kidnapped me."

"I never said you were the weakest bot I've ever met. I said you were one of the weakest. Anymore outbursts like that one, and you'll be one sorry little Autobot. Do you understand me?"

"No, not...really," he mumbled, looking to the floor.

"You are incorrigible," Shockwave growled in frustration. "I see I will have to train you."

Bumblebee felt his spark sink, training and him never seemed to go together.

"Aww, you remember how I was in boot camp. Well, I'm pretty much the same," he whined.

"No, that's not true. You have gotten...better," Shockwave walks over to the berth, "Come here."

"What are you going to do?" Bumblebee asked nervously. His shackle did indeed lead to the berth so he couldn't use the excuse that he couldn't obey.

"Don't question me, just do as you're told," Shockwave said, already beginning to become annoyed.

"No! I'm not going over there!"

Shockwave sighed frustratingly, and slowly walked over to Bumblebee.

"When I give you an order," he said in a cold voice. "You will obey it."

Bumblebee tried to back away but the shackle made it impossible and soon, Shockwave had seized him.

"No, let me the frag go! When The Elite Guard hears about this, you'll be so fragging sorry!" Bumblebee struggled and fought to get away. His attacks did nothing to Shockwave, other than annoy him.

"Cease that this instant," he commanded, he did not like the way his prisoner was squirming.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled back, still struggling as Shockwave forced him into the berth.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours."

"Well, it's gonna have to be the hard way, 'cause there's no way in spark I'm gonna let you frag me without a fight!" Bumblebee said, as he struggled more and more.

"Very well," Shockwave said before pinning Bumblebee to the berth.

The young Autobot could feel panic and fear rising up inside him but this only made him fight harder.

Not getting anywhere, he smacked Bumblebee one good time on the aft. Though, it didn't hurt too bad, Bumblebee was too shocked to say or do anything, "You...you can't do that."

"Oh I think you'll find I can," Shockwave told him. "And if you don't stop this ridiculous struggling, I will give you more."

"I think I'll take my chances," Bumblebee said as he struggled.

"Very well," the larger Decepticon said, lifting him up and delivering several hard smacks to Bumblebee's aft.

Immediately, Bumblebee's optics began to leak fluid, "Okay, I'll...stop!" he cried, cover his aft with his free servo.

"Good," his captor said, ceasing his assault on the young boy's aft. "Now will you do as I say?"

Considering that he doesn't have any choice, the younger and smaller bot nods. "I don't want to be your sex bot. I've never even...did that with any bot before."

"Is that so?" Shockwave mused, he supposed it wasn't really that surprisingly but still. A little virgin.

Bumblebee flushed, he felt embarrassed about it. Beginning to get worried all over again, he started to struggle to get away.

"Can we do this another time? I don't feel good," said Bumblebee.

"I'm not falling for that," shockwave told him as bee grimaced.

"Please, I feel sick."

Bumblebee shivered, he really didn't want that. But on the other hand, he didn't much fancy fragging with shockwave.

"...If I do this...will you let me go?"

"You must be joking? Of course I'm not going to let you go. You're going to be my personal sex bot until the day you offline," Shockwave said, depositing Bumblebee on the berth. When he tried opening the smaller bots legs, Bumblebee only clenched them closed.

"Then I won't let you," Bumblebee declared, there was no way he was going to spend the rest of his lie doing this.

"You will cooperate or suffer the consequences," Shockwave warned, digging his claws into Bee's legs to force them apart.

Poor Bumblebee winced in pain. It was enough, to get him open his legs. But now, he was In a position that he couldn't close them again. Shockwave grip both of Bumblebee's servos in one of his own, while his other slowly trailed down the smaller bot's frame. Bumblebee trembled.

"If you relax, this won't be so bad," mused Shockwave, now fiddling with Bumblebee's interface cover.

"Please," whimpered Bumblebee helplessly as it was removed and tossed aside.

"How can you do this to me? I know you're a Decepticon but I thought even you'd have morals."

"It's amusing listening to YOU speak of morals, Bumblebee," Shockwave said, his servos now on Bumblebee's midframe. Bumblebee tensed as he felt the others wet glossia in his area. He had no idea Shockwave even had one?

"What are you talking about?" he said weakly as he tried to push Shockwave away to no effect.

"You're still pretty young and inexperienced but don't worry, we'll correct that," He said, as he continued his attack with his on Bumblebee, forcing the little bot to moan.

"I don't want you to correct anything," he moaned, squirming under the larger bot.

This just made Shockwave chuckled as he started to grope at Bumblebee's bared valve, trying to stimulate it.

"Stop it! I don't like that!" In truth though, he wanted way more.

Shockwave only rubbed his digits harder and faster, making it impossible for Bumblebee to ignore.

Bumblebee had wanted to lose his virginity for a while except with such a small, close-knit team, which had not been possible. However, he hated how this was happening, being treated like a toy only good for being fragged. So out of principle and pride, he was going to struggle as much as possible.

"Excellent," Shockwave declared as the valve began to link lubricant.

"Let me the frag go! When Optimus and the others hear about this you'll wish you were off lined, you damn fragger!"

"You sure like to curse a lot," said Shockwave.

"You fragging cares about that, didn't you hear what I fragging said?!" he said as he struggled.

"You think I care about your little friends?" Shockwave asked with a cruel laugh. "They will never find you here, you might as well forget about them."

At that, Bumblebee did all he could, which was start crying. That which, was very distracting. Shockwave sighed, "Do mind ceasing that ridiculous sound?"

"Why don't you make me, you damn fragger!" Bumblebee bit back, his optics leaking as much fluid as his valve.

Shockwave growled, he did not like this crying.

"You better stop that," he warned, jabbing a finger at Bumblebee's valve.

Bumblebee spit at the Decepticon's optic. Shockwave growled, wiping the fluid out of his optic.

"You are going to regret that," he stated coldly as Bumblebee glared at him.

"I'm already fragging regretting it!" he said, struggling more, but still continued to cry.

Shockwave suddenly brought out a pair of cuffs from sub space and Bumblebee knew who they were for.

"NO!" he cried, struggling even harder.

"Yes, I gave you fair warning," said Shockwave. Bumblebee was able to knock the cuffs out of his servos onto the floor.

"See how you like that," he sneered.

Shockwave didn't reply but merely picked up the cuffs again. He managed to lock both Bumblebee's servos above the berth, "I don't want to do this, I'm..._I'm scared."_

"I do not care," Shockwave stated cruelly.

"Well, then maybe if you did care, this would go a lot fragging easier for you, damn slagging...fragger!",Bumblebee knew it wasn't wise to speak like that considering he is completely bound, but still!

"You are asking for this," Shockwave growled, shoving his legs further apart and now reaching for his own interface cover.

"No! Don't! I'm sorry!" Despite his cries, Shockwave, deposited his spike over Bumblebee's valve. Then with great force he pushed into it. Bumblebee cried in pain.

"I warned you," Shockwave said grimly, groaning at the feel of such a tight valve. his new toy really was an untouched virgin. He continued forcing himself in, ignoring Bumblebee's cries of pain and distress.

Meanwhile...

"Any sign of Bumblebee, Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Nothing," the Medic exclaimed in frustration. "It's like he just vanished."

Optimus looked over to the two new bots on his team, Iron Hide and Jazz, "Jazz, I want you to contact Sentinel's team. Iron Hide, can you go to Cybertron's main medbay and convince Blurr to help us out? He may be our best option."

"Sure thing," the red bot agreed, transforming and heading off.

"I get right on it," Jazz assured them, heading off as well.

An hour later...

Bumblebee was panting hard, unable to move.

"Were you able to get a hold of Blurr and Sentinel's team?"

"Yup," said Jazz.

"Sure did," replied Ironhide.

"And what did they say?!"

"Haven't found anything," he reported regretfully and Optimus's fists clenched. Somehow, he knew his youngest team member was in danger and they needed to rescue him. And he had a very bad feeling the recently escaped Decepticons might have something to do with it.

"How about Sentinel and Blurr? Are they going to help us out?" asked Optimus.

"Well, Sentinel's being a glitch head, wants you to contact him..."

"And Blurr is reluctant. After being crushed by those walls, though, can you blame him?" finished Iron Hide.

"No, I can't. Alright, I'm going to contact Sentinel," said Optimus. He makes his way over to the communications system," Sentinel, come in."

"What is it, Optimus? This had better be important," said Sentinel.

"One of my teammates is missing," Optimus said sharply. "So yes, it is important."

"That bumbler? He's probably off messing around somewhere," Sentinel stated.

He wouldn't just turn off his comlink. Something is going on and we need your help, Sentinel," explained Optimus.

The Prime grumbled for a moment before finally saying. "Fine, I'll search for him with my team."

"Thank you, that's all I ask," He deactivates, his comlink. Sentinel sighs frustratingly.

"Optimus bot Bumblebee is missing. We need to do thorough search of the area," commanded he commanded.

"Aye, aye Sentinel, sir!" said Jetstorm.

"We be getting on it, right away!" saluted Jetfire.

_Author's note. What happens when Bumblebee is allowed to leave again? Does he get into more trouble? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This was written by me and shrineangel89._

_Warning: Contains non con and corporal punishments._

_Enjoy and please review._

When Bumblebee found the strength, he sat up, glaring at Shockwave, "When they find me, you'll be sorry."

"If they find you," Shockwave said lazily, he was feeling very satisfied.

If Bumblebee was capable, he would have hit Shockwave.

"Can you unchain me from here now?"

"I don't know, you seem like you can't get into any trouble like that," mused Shockwave.

"Please?" asked Bumblebee.

Shockwave considered him before finally shrugging.

"Very well, I will. But if you attempt anything, then you will be punished, remember that."

"Punished by being chained back up?"

"Depending on what you do, yes," Shockwave stated.

"Fine!" huffed Bumblebee. Shockwave then unchained him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Bumblebee, sarcastically.

Once free, Bumblebee moved as far away from the evil Decepticon as he could. Shockwave just lounged on the berth. After a while, Bumblebee asked, "Can I go somewhere? This is boring!"

"And where would you go?" Shockwave asked.

"Can I go somewhere?!" repeated Bumblebee pleadingly.

When Shockwave didn't answer, Bumblebee instead asked.

"Where can I go?"

"Not outside," Shockwave said instantly. "Not in anyone quarters bar mine, not in the communication room and not in the weapons room."

Bumblebee pouted, he doubted that left much.

"Fine. I'm just going for a stupid walk in the stupid halls," he pouted.

"Good. Stay out of trouble, or you'll get a beating. Especially, if I catch you in the communications room," warned Shockwave.

Bumblebee nodded and left for his walk.

"Optimus-Prime-I'm-here-to-assist-you-in-the-rescue-of-Bumblebee," said Blurr in quick succession.

"Glad you could make it, Blurr," said Optimus.

"No-problem-I'm-glad-to-help-I-hope-I-can-kick-some-con-aft," Blurr said rapidly.

Optimus nodded, saying. "We think there is a strong chance the Decepticons have kidnapped him."

"Do ya think it was Shockwave? Ah heard that blasted con had escaped, too."

"Let's hope not," said Optimus, dreadfully.

'CALL: incoming.

Optimus answers the call at the communications system, "Optimus, here."

"Bossbot! It's me, Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped. "Where are you?"

"In the new con base, I don't know where," Bumblebee apologised. "That slagger Shockwave took me, he wants me for a sex toy!"

"What?!" exclaimed Prime.

"That fragger!" said Ratchet.

"Bumblebee, I need you to be strong. Where is Shockwave now?"

"In his room, where I left him."

"Alright, do you see anything that might help us out?"

"Uh," Bumblebee said, looking around the room. "We seem to be underground, I haven't seen any windows. It doesn't feel like we're in a ship or in space but I don't know if we're off Cybertron."

"Alright. Well, for now, I don`t want you to try anything that could get you in trouble.",said Optimus.

"Okay, Boss Bot, I`ll be-"

Suddenly, he was yanked up into the air!

"Bumblebee?! Bumblebee! I've lost him guys."

Bumblebee struggled in his captor's servo.

"Let me go," he demanded, squirming around to see who had him.

"Ooh, lookee here, I have captured a busy bee," cackled a voice making Bumblebee groan.

"Not you," he muttered to himself.

"You'd better fragging, let me go!" he said, struggling.

"Oh no, I am going to have a leetle fun," Bliztwing's random face cackled.

"Blitzwing! Put him down," ordered Shockwave.

"Man, am I glad to see...," Bumblebee stopped when he noticed the glare, that Shockwave had given him.

"He waz talking to Prime!" said Blizwing.

"Is that so?" Shockwave said coldly and Bumblebee gulped. He was in big trouble.

"I'm...sorry," whispered Bumblebee.

"No, you're going to be sorry, when I get through with you," warned Shockwave.

"Please, I didn't mean it," pleaded Bumblebee.

"Get walking. If I have to drag you there, it'll only make that much worse for you," ordered Shockwave.

"But, I don't...what are you going to do?"

Shockwave never answered. The walk back was long and quiet.

"In," he commanded coldly when they arrived.

Bumblebee did as he was told. Why did he feel more little a little kid about to be punished...?

"I said, I was sorry, sheesh!" he whined.

"I warned you," Shockwave reminded him.

"Now you most face the consequences."

"Well, that's too bad. You're going to be hurting pretty bad. Maybe that will help you to obey orders."

"Please," bee begged again Shockwave did not listen. First he shackled the young Autobot and then went to fetch a whip.

Bumblebee trembled. Taking a step back, but unfortunately, he couldn't move much further.

"Turn around," Shockwave ordered.

Bumblebee did so. He hated this and he hated Shockwave even more at the moment.

"Bend over," ordered Shockwave.

Bumblebee did so. He waited. The waiting was torture.

He braced his hands on his knees, determined not to fall over and hopefully, not cry out too much. There was a slight swish and then he felt the whip cracking across his backside. For a moment, he didn't feel anything then a shooting, burning pain shot through him.

Bumblebee winced. It burned, no stung, greatly!

"That h-hurts!" he whined.

"It is meant to," Shockwave said coldly, raising the whip again.

The whip came down again, hurting even more. Bumblebee, turned around backing up, "Stop fragging hitting me with that!"

Shockwave glared, "Bend over. Do not move again."

"No!" he said, sounding like a spoiled child.

"Bumblebee, if you do not get back into position and stay there, I will give you even more," Shockwave spat. "You cannot get away, do not be a fool of an Autobot."

He knew it wasn't smart to disobey but that thing hurt like spark! He just stood there.

"You are a stubborn fool," Shockwave said in frustration, raising the whip and aiming it at Bumblebee.

He didn't want to be whipped, but he let out a sobbed sigh, going back into position.

"Good boy," That was surprising to hear.

He groaned under his breath, he hated to be like this but he couldn't escape, this shackle held him in place. Shockwave probably meant it when he said he'd give him more if he disobeyed.

Several hits later, Bumblebee was trembling and crying his eyes out. By this time, he was lying on his stomach, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I hope so," Shockwave stated, putting his whip away. He decided not to comment on the fact Bumblebee had ended up on the floor, his aft had still been in view so he would accept it.

Bumblebee had slowly gotten up,"...Am...still in trouble?"

"No, you've been punished. But please don't disobey me again. Especially, don't let me catch you in the control room again," ordered Shockwave.

Bumblebee nodded. He wished he was back at the base, especially now. Both Ratchet and Optimus had spanked him before with their HAND and they'd be comforting him right now.

He gave Shockwave a half hopeful look, right now, even if it was from a Decepticon, he wanted comfort. Shockwave noticed the way he was looking at him, as though he was expecting something.

"Oh, I know what you want," he scoffed. Bumblebee looked to the floor, feeling shot down.

For some reason, Shockwave felt bad, "Come here," he sighed.

Bumblebee looked up. He went to him, nervously. Shockwave made a noise of frustration before wrapping his arms around his prisoner.

"Can you..."

"What?"

"...Can you turn into Longarm...?"

If he had been capable, he would had rolled his optic. Reluctantly, he did so. Honestly, he did have a soft spot for him, they did go to boot camp together.

"There. That better?" asked 'Long Arm Prime.'

"Yeah," Bumblebee said, hugging him tighter.

Long Arm smiled lightly, keeping that fact from Bumblebee. His prisoner could change so rapidly, one moment being defiant and wanting comfort.

Long Arm picked Bee up, carrying him to the berth.

He began to panic, "I don't want to do that right now!"

"It's okay, we're not going to," he comforted.

"We're not?" Bee said anxiously.

"No," Long Arm said reassuringly.

Bumblebee was surprised. Why was...Shockwave being so caring?

"Um...I'm sorry. I just...want to see Sari and the others."

Long Arm sighed. "Bumblebee, you know perfectly we'll you we're calling for rescue. There's something I cannot allow, you belong to me now."

"You must really hate me."

"Hate you?" Long Arm repeated. "I do not hate you."

"Well, you just beat the shit out of me!" Bumblebee hadn't even noticed that he used a human curse word.

"I gave you fair punishment for breaking the rules I set in place. You were fully aware of them, you chose to ignore them."

"Don't scold me, it makes me feel like a kid!"

"Well, like it or not, you are a kid."

Bumblebee glared at that.

"If I'm a kid, why did you interface with me?"

"I'm a Decepticon. That's enough reason right there."

Bumblebee would had argued but he had a point. Maybe he couldn't help his cruel nature. Though, he is being caring right now.

"Why are Cons so mean?" he asked. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"We have to be 'mean'. Otherwise others will get the best of us. It's the way of survival."

"Hmm," Bumblebee said, leaning into Long Arm.

"We're not mean," Bumblebee murmured. "But we still managed to come out on top."

"Right. Let's get off the subject for now."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Hmm," Long Arm mumbled. Being defeated by those elite guard rejects had been highly embarrassing, Megatron was still fuming about it.

Bumblebee then kissed the others cheek, surprising the both of them, "I'm sorry!"

Long Arm blinked, he most assuredly had not been expecting that. Feeling distinctly awkward, he said. "You're forgiven."

Now Bee was embarrassed. Which was obvious.

"Uh, thanks," he mumbled. "Um, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I need to go to work. Stay out of trouble."

"But what can I do?" Bumblebee asked, he didn't want to be bored.

"You can go explore. And if anyone gives you trouble, come find me, immediately. And if you run into Lord Megatron, you will show him respect. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sheesh!"

"And remember the rules," Shockwave said sternly. "What are they?"

"Don't go into the communication room, or the weapons room or anyone's room," Bumblebee said mulishly.

"Good. I`ll be back before long"

.-

"Blurr, have you found anything else out?" asked Optimus.

"Negative-sir," the speedster said regretfully.

"How about you Sentinel?"

"If I had that kind of information, don't you think I would have said something?"

"I suppose that is true," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "Very well, please keep searching. We know now that Bumblebee is definitely a prisoner of the Decepticons, we must get him back."

Bee had been wandering through the halls and who did he run into be The Decepticon Lord, himself."

"Megatron!" he growled.

The large, muscular Decepticon stared down at him with distaste and disinterest.

"What are you doing out?" he demanded in his low voice.

"I'm allowed out!" he snapped.

"Watch that tone Autobot," Megatron warned. "I've allowed Shockwave to keep you for his loyal service but I can easily change my mind if you prove too troublesome."

"Well, I'd rather to dead than have to put up any longer with you fraggers!"

With that, Megatron backhanded him.

Bumblebee crashed into the side of the wall and slid to the floor with a groan. Megatron looked at him with contempt, saying in a cold growl. "I will inform your master of your disrespect."

Bee just looked up, worried. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Megatron probably wouldn't accept an apology and Shockwave would be disappointed in him. Somehow, this made him feel sad and he sniffed loudly.

Megatron contacted Shockwave via comlink,"Shockwave, come down to the east hall, immediately."

"At once lord Megatron," Shockwave replied.

Bumblebee groaned, he hadn't expected Megatron to call him this soon. And he couldn't even get away, Megatron was staying put.

"This...brat just disrespected me," said Megatron once Shockwave had arrived.

"I'm am extremely sorry lord Megatron," Shockwave apologised. "I obviously haven't trained him enough. Bumblebee, apologise this instant to Lord Megatron for your disrespect!"

"...I apologise," he muttered.

"Bow and do it properly," ordered Shockwave.

Bee bowed and said, "I apologise for being rude.

"Hmm," Megatron said, eyeing him as though Bumblebee was being insincere. "Shockwave, see that this does not occur again."

"Yes, my Lord."

He glares at the smaller bot and yanks him up by his arm.

"OW!"

"Quiet," he commanded and dragged the unfortunate yellow bug off.

He didn't dare say a word.

"What am I going to do with you?" Shockwave demanded as he dragged him. "That's the second time you'd disobeyed me and it had to be with lord Megatron. Have you any idea how embarrassed I am?"

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry!" he cried, he was hoping he wouldn't get another whipping.

"I just reacted," he tried to explain.

"Well, that landed you another whipping."

"No, I can't take anymore!"

"Tough, you will learn to think before you act," Shockwave told him sternly.

Back at the room, Shockwave switched to his Autobot guise, and took Bee over his knee. This way it would be easier to give him a hand spanking...which he did NOT deserve. Bumblebee whimpered, his aft was still sore from earlier. Even if Longarm was going to spank him instead of whipping him again.

As Longarm began to spank him hard, he scolded, "I have never met any young bot so disrespectful! What would you had done, if killed you!?"

"Oh, like you fragging care!"

Longarm scowled and said. "I care enough to make sure you obey and don't get yourself into trouble. I told you, you are mine and I will not lose you because you are too stubborn to be sensible."

"Fine!" cried Bumblebee, kicking his legs.

"If you cannot speak to lord Megatron respectfully, then simply keep silent and bow your head," Longarm ordered. "Try to think how to obey me if you find yourself unable to follow the instruction."

Bumblebee just sobbed. Shockwave, stopped spanking and reached into his subspace for a wax brush.

"No, don't!"

"I'm sorry but this lesson must stick," Shockwave said simply.

"I promise I won't be bad ever again!"

"Hmm," Shockwave said, he wasn't so sure which was why he needed to do this. Even if it was a little harder than he thought it would be.

But then he knew that he couldn't go easy on him after the way he had acted. He brought the brush down with a hard SMACK!

"OW!" Bumblebee cried, that really hurt.

Another one followed.

Bumblebee managed to grab the brush.

"Let go, Bumblebee," Shockwave ordered.

"No, it hurts," cried Bee.

"And it's going to hurt a lot more if you don't let go."

Bee just sobbed harder, not letting go of the brush. Shockwave growled, turning back into his true form.

"You should have listened."

He yanked the brush out of Bumblebee's hands and started to spank him in earnest. Bumblebee yelped and cried in pain.

"Oww! St-stop it! You can't! You can't hit me like that!" he cried.

"Oh, I think I can! I have given you enough chances to smarten up, but you insist on being a spoiled little brat!"

"Am not!"

Smack!

"Oh yes you are," shockwave told him. "But I will cure you of it."

"I hate you!"

"I can live with that." Was the reply.

Bumblebee was bawling now.

Shockwave continued giving him a few more spanks before finally finishing.

"Stand up," Shockwave order firmly.

Humiliated and very sore, Bee did as he was told.

"I want you to stand in the corner and think how you might have acted," Shockwave commanded.

"But, I...I don't...want to," he continued to sob, "I was want to recharge!"

"You can recharge later," Shockwave told him.

Bumblebee knew it would be a very wise decision to listen, so he went straight to the corner. Shockwave, grabbed a book of his shelf, looking pleased with himself.

Ten minutes had gone by, "Can I...come out now?" asked Bee.

He was satisfied that his pet had obeyed, it showed he was starting to learn his place. And if he continued to obey, then Shockwave would reward him. And if Bumblebee was good, he would likely be less resistant during berth time.

"Hmm," Shockwave said, checking his inner chrome.

Bumblebee hadn't noticed this, but said, "I want to go to bed, now."

"I am considering your request," Shockwave informed him. "Do not push me."

Bumblebee sighed. He was really sore and wanted to recharge, and Shockwave would have to put him into bed as the berth was too high up.

Shockwave thought about it for another moment before deciding it would be better to grant Bumblebee's request, otherwise the young bot might have another temper tantrum. Better to end things here with the lesson learned and no more disobedience.

"Very well, you may recharge now," he declared.

Shockwave lifted him up, putting him into the berth. The smaller bot didn't fight and just went to sleep, right away.

Shockwave couldn't help but think how cute Bumblebee was when he was sleeping. This was the one time you could be assured he wasn't up to mischief and the Decepticon spy couldn't prevent himself from giving the cute bot's aft a stroke. But when Bumblebee flinched slightly in his sleep, Shockwave remembered he'd endured a harsh spanking. As much as he might like to grope the sleeping Autobot's body, he knew it was better to let him sleep. There would be far less trouble if the Autobot slept well.

"L-long arm," Bumblebee said in his sleep, "D-don't hate me like the...others."

Shockwave knew he must have been preferring about Bootcamp.

Poor Bumblebee had not done well there, there had been several who had bullied him and he'd never been able to do anything to please their sergeant. Longarm had felt sorry for the young Autobot and had felt that with a different teacher, Bumblebee could have been moulded into a useful solider if nothing else.

_Author's note. Bumblebee gets into more trouble but he is won't be the only one. Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Written by me and shrineangel89._

_Contains non con and spanking._

_Enjoy and please review._

A few hours later, Bee had awaken. He was wrapped in Shockwaves arms, who was asleep. The other then woke up as well.

"Did you sleep well?" Shockwave questioned as Bumblebee blinked sleepily at him.

"Yeah, still hurt though."

"I could soothe it for you," Shockwave offered.

It hurt a lot, so of course Bee said, "Yes, please!"

"Turn over onto your front," Shockwave ordered.

Bumblebee did as he was told.

Shockwave took some oil from sub space and pouring some onto his hand, began to rub it into Bumblebee's aft and upper thighs.

Bee squirmed a little. "Hurts..."

"Just relax and it'll feel better," Shockwave advised.

Bumblebee relaxed. Soon the ointment had taken effect. He sat up, "Um, thanks."

"Alright," said Shockwave.

"I hope we won't have to repeat this," Shockwave said, referring to the reason why he'd needed to punish Bumblebee in the first place.

Bumblebee groaned, "No, we won't. Not any time soon."

"I hope it won't be at all," Shockwave said wryly. "But I am pleased you are not planning anything else in the near future."

"Honestly, if I can find a way out of here, I will," said Bee, determined.

"That would be more unwise," Shockwave told him. "If any of the others catch you, you will be in very big trouble indeed. And I cannot guarantee that they will not do things to you."

"Like...what kind of things?"

"It depends on the bot," Shockwave told him. "Blitzwing is unpredictable as you know, he might want to interface with you, beat you or just play with you."

"Well, you can't blame me. I mean, am I even allowed outside...at all...EVER?"

"You will be once certain precautions are put in place."

"I don't like the sounds of that," Bumblebee groaned.

"That's the price you pay for going out," Shockwave said sternly.

"Well, that's not fair!"

"It's fair from where I'm standing," Shockwave stated.

"How?" he snapped.

"Because you would try to run."

"No, I wouldn't!" he whined.

Shockwave gave him a disbelieving look.

"You don`t believe me, do you?"

"Why would I?" Shockwave asked. "You stated not moments ago your intention to keep trying to escape."

"Oh, yeah," he laughed, nervously.

"Well, I'm glad we've cleared that up," Shockwave said sardonically.

Bumblebee groaned, grabbing, the bigger bot, "Don't be so mean!"

Shockwave just laughed at him.

"I'm not being mean," he stated.

"Yes, you are," he whined.

"I don't think I am," Shockwave said. "I am being quite reasonable. You don't like it because you're not getting your way."

"Can I go for a walk please?"

"Will you behave this time?"

"Of course I will," Bumblebee said earnestly.

"I hope so, I will not be happy if you disrespect lord Megatron again or try to contact the Autobots."

"I know," he sighed, "So I'll see you later."

Shockwave nodded, hoping Bumblebee would do as he was told this time.

Unfortunately, he did disobey. Bumblebee had been talking to Blurr for a while.

"Blurr, I don't know what to do!"

"It's-gonna-be-okay," the elite guard speedster assured him. "Hey-maybe-you-could-find-out-their-plans?"

"I don't know how. Shockwave almost always has his optic on me," groaned Bee.

"You're-clever-you'll-find-a-way," Blurr said encouragingly. "Sometimes-if-your-quiet-and-well-behaved-people-reveal-things-cause-they-forget-your-there."

"Hope you're right. Someone's here! What am I going to do?!"

"Switch-it-all-of," Blurr said rapidly. "Then-try-to-hide-if-your-found-pretend-you-are-upset-and-missing-home."

He nods but when he goes to switch it off, he is unable to find the button. Then, he is caught.

"I can explain!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" the large bulky Decepticon known as Lugnut demanded. "Why are you not in your master's quarters?"

"Oh, um...He said, I could go for a walk."

"Then what are you doing in here?" demanded.

"I thought there was something wrong," Bumblebee said quickly. "I uh...the bossbot always said I should take care of a problem if I saw one. I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Lies! You were trying to contact the Autobot scum!"

"No I wasn't," Bumblebee said earnestly, very scared now. "If I did that, Shockwave would be really upset with me, I don't want to upset him."

"Well, I think we need to ask your master what he thinks," said Lugnut.

"Please, don't-"

Suddenly Megatron had joined them.

"What is going on?" he demanded, glaring down at Bumblebee. "Are you causing trouble again, brat?"

"He was caught talking to the Autobot Blurr on the communications centre."

"Bumblebee was too afraid to say anything. Especially to Megatron.

"Is that so?" Megatron said in a cool voice. "Did you hear anything that they discussed?"

"I did not my liege, but clearly it was about trying to escape."

"No! I just...missed them."

"You're keeping me here but I need to talk to them," Bumblebee exclaimed. "Blurr's my friend, he loves to race like me and we have fun."

"Watch you tone, boy."

"I'm not even being rude or anything!"

"You will address lord Megatron with respect!" Lugnut roared, rather unnecessarily in Bumblebee's opinion.

"And you won't yell at me!" snapped Bee.

"I am not yelling," the large Decepticon yelled but Megatron held up a hand for his silence.

"It's fine. We can check out the security footage."

"What? No, you can't!" said Bee, worried.

"I believe you'll find I can do anything I like in my base," Megatron told him curtly.

Bumblebee sighed. He thought, maybe honesty would be the best policy, though he very much doubted,

"I was...talking to Blurr about...escaping," he admitted.

This made Megatron pause and look at him.

"I don't wanna stay here," Bumblebee admitted. "I don't want to be a sex toy, I want to go back home with my friends."

"That's too bad, Autobot!" said Megatron.

"But that's not fragging fair!"

"You think I care?" Megatron said with sneering contempt. "I will see to it that every single Autobot bows down before me and take the place they rightfully deserve."

"Fine, whatever!" He goes to leave.

"Do not walk out on me Autobot."

"I can and will!" he said, defiantly.

Megatron let out a low rumbling growl of anger before taking two strides forwards and grabbing Bumblebee's arm. Jerking him back into the room, he growled.

"I will teach you respect, boy."

Bumblebee struggled, "No, you can't!"

"Foolish brat," Megatron said, pulling Bumblebee to his side and forcing him over his braced knee.

He could not believe this was happening!

"Let me go," he cried, struggling but against such a powerful bot like Megatron, it was impossible.

"Apparently, Shockwave doesn't know how to deal with you," he said, his hand raised in the air.

"I'm sorry!

"Oh you will be," Megatron promised, delivering a powerful smack to Bumblebee's behind. Megatron was no stranger to dishing out punishment, he was a firm believer in it.

Bumblebee couldn't believe that anyone could hit harder than Shockwave and he is only using his hand!

"Why are you doing this?!" he cried.

"I am disciplining you," Megatron said in disgust, still smacking him. "Obviously, Autobots are incapable of doing so."

"I don't need to be disciplined!" he continued to cry.

Megatron didn't answer, just kept spanking him.

After his aft and burning and bright red, Megatron pulled him up. "Corner."

A crying Bee went straight to the corner, "Are you...gonna tell Shockwave?"

"No," Megatron said to Bumblebee's immense surprise. "But one more toe out of line boy and you will regret it."

"W-why?" he had to ask.

"I have punished you and now it is time to see whether you will obey," Megatron stated. "But rest assured I will inform Shockwave if you cause trouble again.

"Yes, sir," he said, going to the corner.

Lugnut nodded approvingly at his master, he always inspired obedience.

Bumblebee couldn't believe it! A whole hour and a half had gone by and he was still in timeout! He must have dosed off for a minute because when he went to glance back, Shockwave was there. Great. Wait, who was that a femme with him...It was, a purple and red one and she was shackled.

He gaped in amazement, not understanding what was going on.

"Bumblebee, explain why you're in timeout," said Shockwave.

"Megatron put me here," Bumblebee admitted. "I messed up again, I'm sorry."

"I gave him an attitude and pretty much told him I don`t have to listen to him."

Shockwave muttered something that sounded like a sigh and a curse.

"Did you at least obey him when he punished you?" he asked.

"Yes, I even called him sir," Bumblebee assured him.

"Say, hello, Seka."

"Bite me," she spat.

Bumblebee giggled at this.

"Do not get an attitude with me, missy. I have to hear it enough from that one."

Bumblebee grinned innocently.

"Shove off," she muttered.

Shockwave lifted her up to optic level, "P-put me down!"

"I would watch your tone," he warned her.

"My tone is fine!"

"No it is not," he said with a grumble.

"Then you're pretty stupid."

Bumblebee giggled again and Shockwave threw him a look.

Then Bumblebee was knocked off his feet!

"You missy, will not hit or continue with that little attitude of yours," lectured Shockwave.

"Then you don't know me, very well," she said.

"Ow," bumblebee groaned, he'd landed on his aft.

Shockwave was about to say something when Bee interrupted him saying, "You damn slagginng glitch! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Because I wanted to knock that stupid look off your face," she said, sarcastically.

"You're the stupid one," he shot back. "I hope Shockwave tans your aft."

She hits him again, right in the nose hard!

"That's it!" growled Shockwave, startling Seka.

"I won't tolerate this any longer," he said, bringing out his whip that'd he'd used on Bumblebee.

Her optics widened. She recognised a whip all too well, "No, don't use that on me!"

"I'm going to give you an attitude adjustment," he promised, forcing her around.

"But I don't need an attitude, adjustment!" she whined, changing her tune pretty quick.

"After being rude and hitting Bumblebee, you certainly do."

"No, I don't! Please don't hit me!"

Bumblebee didn't feel as sorry as he normally would, his aft and nose still hurt.

"Turn back around, now."

"But I don't want to be...spanked."

"I'm sure you don't but it's still happening!"

"But I'm too old for this, she continued to argue."

"Turn around, NOW," Shockwave warned, losing patience.

"No," she said and Bumblebee knew that was a mistake. He'd quickly learned that if you gave in and obeyed, you were shown some mercy. Megatron didn't appear to have told Shockwave what had happened, the Decepticon had found him because Bumblebee had dozed off.

"One," Warned Shockwave.

"Are you...you can't count!"

"Two."

She took a step back, ignoring him.

"Three!" With that, he grabbed the little femme.

"No, let me go!" she struggled.

"No," he said, forcing her to turn and bend over before raising his whip.

Then suddenly, the whip cracked across her backside! "Ow, frag off!"

Another one hit, even harder.

"You don't need to be using that kind of language, either," he scolded.

"I'll slagging do what I want," she yelled at him, tears of pain in her optics.

Bumblebee had never seen someone whipped before, he couldn't help but stare. Was this what he looked like when it happened? Before it happened, you promised yourself you would resist but when that whip started cracking, it was very hard to remember your promises.

"No, you will not do what you want, you do what I say." Another hit followed.

"Frag off!"

Bumblebee saw Shockwave steel himself, no doubt feeling incredibly frustrated over her continued defiance and seemed to raise the whip higher. But suddenly she broke down. Maybe she was going to stop with her little attitude.

"Are you going to behave?" Shockwave asked the same question he'd often asked Bumblebee.

"Yes, yes!" she bawled.

"Please stop," she begged.

"Alright. I won't make you go in timeout this time, but you will apologize to Bumblebee."

"I want to be...held!"

"After you apologise."

"I'm sorry!"

"Um, it's okay," said Bumblebee. Though he doubted she meant it.

Shockwave nodded before drawing her into his arms. Bumblebee suddenly realised that he hadn't been comforted by the Decepticon leader but wasn't sure how he felt about it. Comfort was always welcome after being punished by on the other hand, being _hugged_ by Megatron would have been weird in the extreme.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Um, how old is she?" asked Bumblebee.

"She is only about 1400 solar cycles."

"So like...14 in human years."

"Hm, yes, I suppose."

"Is she your prisoner too?" Bumblebee asked, wondering what it was with Shockwave and having prisoners.

"Yes."

"I'm not anyone's prisoner!"

"You are now, you and Bumblebee belong to me," Shockwave told her.

"Oh...I'm sorry," the only reason she wasn't arguing is because she didn't want him to stop holding her.

"You're forgiven," he said before glancing at Bumblebee. "You're both coming back to my quarters now."

"Why, can't we stay here?" asked Bee.

"No, you'll only get into trouble again," Shockwave said.

"Me? You can trust this face...can't you?" he said, innocently.

"Oh of course I can," Shockwave said in a very dry tone.

"So I don't have to go back?!"

"Yes you do," Shockwave said. "Unless you don't want any Energon."

"Oh, I can wait until later."

"Well I still want you out of this room," Shockwave told him, there was too much temptation for Bumblebee.

"Fine," he sighed.

"But I want you to go back to the room for a nap, missy."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you need it," he said. "And I will have no argument."

"But I'm not even tired!"

"That's too bad," Shockwave told her. "Move."

"Stupid fragger," she muttered.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing!"

"She called you a stupid fragger," said Bee brightly.

"Why you!" she gasped, outraged that he'd told on her.

Suddenly, they were both fighting on the floor!

"Stop this at once!" Shockwave demanded as another cold voice growled. "What is going on?"

"He's a fragger, just like you!"

Megatron growled, stepping forward and separating both youngsters and holding them apart by their scruffs.

"L-let us go!"

"Yeah, fragger!" said Seka.

"I do not know why you want control of these brats," Megatron commented on, their struggles were utterly useless against his power.

"I can train then, my lord," Shockwave assured him. "Bumblebee is showing a little progress."

"Well, you're both stupid to think I'll just listen to either of you!" spat Seka.

"You have your work cut out for you with this one," Megatron commented, giving her a light shake. "These Autobot brats are so stubborn and insolent."

"Hey, I'm not insolent or stubborn! I just don't take crap off anyone!"

"You have a filthy mouth on you," Shockwave stated.

"Like you care about that?! You're a damn Decepticon!"

"I care about how those under me conduct themselves," Shockwave said. "Unless you want another whipping, you will reign in your opinions."

"What? That's not fair! You can't beat me every time I say something you don't like!"

"Perhaps not beat but I can punish you if you continue to be like this," he told her. "And it's not a question of fairness, I do as I please or my lord pleases."

_"I do as I please or my lord pleases,"_ she mocked.

Megatron smirked, this one really didn't know how to shut up. He placed Bumblebee on the ground who was surprised by the action, and continued holding the femme in the air.

"You can let me go anytime now!"

"I know," he said but not setting her down. Bumblebee edged away, not wanting to get grabbed again.

"Well, put me down!" she struggled.

"Are you sure you can handle two?" Megatron asked Shockwave, as though she wasn't even there.

"Yes, Lord Megatron-"

Suddenly, she bit Megatron's arm, making him drop her on her aft,"Ow! That hurt."

He growled at her even as she rubbed at her aft. Bumblebee was sure she'd be for it now, even he hadn't done that and Megatron had given him a walloping.

"Hey, wh-what are you doing?!" She said when he picked her up off the ground.

He didn't answer but turned her over his lap making her squeak in alarm.

"You're not upset are you?"

"Not at all," he said sardonically, bringing his palm down on her aft.

"Ow!"

Bumblebee winced. Megatron seemed to hit harder than Shockwave. He supposed he was mad because of the bite she had given him and resolved not to bite unless he really had to.

"You SMACK! Do SMACK! Not SMACK! Bite! SMACK!"

"OW," she cried, struggling helplessly as she was subjected to more painful discipline.

Shockwave sighed at this.

"Bet you're happy I'm not giving you any problems right now," said Bumblebee.

"I am grateful," he said. "Especially if you continue to not give me problems."

"OW! Why do you guys OW! Always have to Ow! Do this?! OW!"

"Because you insist on acting out," Megatron told her. "Behave and we will not punish you."

"Well, duh! You're Decepticons!" she cried.

"And you're just a brat!" said Megatron as he continued.

"Ow," she cried, amazing Bumblebee with her stubbornness.

"I'll...I'll stop now."

"I hope so for your sake Femme," he said, ceasing the spanking.

She bawled over his lap, crying even more than she did when Shockwave had spanked her. Automatically, she lifted her arms, wanting comfort.

Megatron sighed at this, "Shockwave take care of your charge."

"Yes my lord," he said, taking her into his arms.

"I want to recharge!" she bawled.

Shockwave almost felt like face palming, that was what he'd wanted her to do in the first place. But he simply said. "Very well, I'll take you back to my quarters."

She snuggled into his arms, "Lord Megatron if you don't need me, I'll be heading back."

"Very well, go Shockwave," said Megatron.

Shockwave turns to the yellow bot, "You stay out of trouble."

"I will," Bumblebee promised, wary of getting a spanking like the she'd just gotten.

_Author's note. The Autobots discuss their missing younglings and Sari gets upset in the next chapter. Until then._


End file.
